Avenging 10: Gods and Monsters
by CaptainRex75
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Ben Tennyson sets down a different path with a different team of Avengers. Filled with a new set of dangers, how can he hope to defeat them all?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR GODS AND MONSTERS. THIS STORY IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. NOT FOR PROFIT.**

 **Hello to all my loyal readers. I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter in my main story Avenging 10. But since things are pretty slow in that area, my Partner Q and I thought that this might be able to hold you guys over until then. The first chapter of our new story, based off the Justice League: Gods and Monsters plot. This story takes place in an alternate universe, where Bens life in the Marvel** **Universe has turned out very differently to the life he leads in Avenging 10.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Come Get Your Love**

New York, the City that Never Sleeps, ironically is currently very mellow this time of day as the snow from the night sky drops, covering every alley, street, sidewalk and rooftop is covered in the beautiful white substance. After all, December has just arrived, and the city is preparing for Christmas.

As children play in the snow, and couples enjoy each other's warmth in their arms, people are overall happy as they can be.

In Central Park, however, a homeless man in a ragged cloak coughs as he sat down on a park bench, coughing more but this time, it wasn't spit coming from his mouth, but blood.

As the man kept coughing, a couple passes by and notices how much in pain this man was. The couple is comprised of a tall, muscular black man in a business suit while his girlfriend is a white woman of average height and well toned build wearing a black jacket and has long flowing black hair.

"Is he okay, Luke?" The woman asks her boyfriend, who is just as concerned as his girlfriend.

"Dunno. Let's check on him." Luke, the muscular man in the suit, replies as he and his girl approach the coughing homeless man. Luke crouches down and checks on the man before asking, "You okay, man? We can get you to the nearest hospital."

"So... hungry..." The homeless man replied through his bleeding mouth before he covers them with his hand to cough again, but the blood coming from his throat still spilled through the small gaps between his fingers.

"Alright, calm down there, sir. We'll get you to a hospital first then we get you something to eat, okay?" Luke offered to the sick man as he turns to his girlfriend. "Jessica, call a cab."

Jessica, the black haired woman, nods as she takes out her phone and searches for a number for the nearest taxi despot.

"Hungry... must... have..." The homeless man insisted as he suddenly coughed out more and more blood... until he pushes Luke into Jessica and, all oa suddenly, his cloak drops unintentionally and reveals himself to be a blonde haired man covered in some sort of blacks symbiote already wrapping itself around him before eventually engulfing the man and turned him into a hulking black beast with a toothy mouth with serated teeth and large, empty, white eyes. "BRAINS!" The black beast yelled.

* * *

A futuristic looking, speedy, green motorcycle speeds through the streets of Manhattan as it's rider, wearing a grey jacket on top of a green shirt, tight, navy blue jeans, black boots with green soles, black fingerless gloves, a black, full face helmet with a green visor and the all too familiar Ultimatrix wrapped around his left wrist, leans over to get a good view on the road he's traveling, manoeuvring his vehicle to dodge upcoming traffic.

The biker's vision, however, started to narrow as the longer he rode through the street. As he subconsciously, and impressively, dodge every car, truck, van and other bikes he passes by, his vision continues to blur out while a song plays in his ears via earphones he has, connecting to his player in his jacket.

The song seemingly cancels out every other noise outside his earphones while he continues driving...

...and memories of his past play in his head.

 _Self medicating, craving punishment  
Blaming myself for a world on fire  
No more shame, no more pity  
No more  
We rise from the ashes_

 **BEN! HELP!**

 **TENNYSON! YOU'RE NEXT!**

 **KILLING ME WON'T BRING THEM BACK...**

 **I'M SORRY... JULIE...**

 _I will suffer  
I will burn  
Let hate prevail  
Enslave my soul  
But I'll never surrender_

"LOOK OUT!"

The biker's vision returned to normal as his eyes widened and sees his headed right for a bridge that's under construction. In a panic, he hits the breaks on his bike's clutch and tries to steer it off, but he only ended up making his motorcycle fall on it's side and he and it skids on the asphalt, eventually, the motorcycle flips a couple of times before it breaks and falls on the road in pieces, but the biker himself was somehow safe as he slides on the ground before slowing down, his jacket seemingly unharmed.

Some pedestrians and even nearby workers for the unfinished bridge all approach the fallen driver to see how he was, but, to their surprise, the biker, helmet still over his head, only groans in anger. He then finally takes off his helmet before throwing it randomly to his left, revealing his face once and for all.

The brown hair, green eyes and handsome face all tell his new audience of concerned citizens who he is: Ben Tennyson, aka Ben 10000.

"Are you okay, sir?" One of the construction workers, a tall man in a typical construction uniform, with slick back dark brown hair, approaches the hero and offers a hand up. Ben takes it and the concerned worker helps Ben stand up, before the hero finally stood in both feet and takes off the earphones plugged in his ears.

"I'm fine... Thanks..." Ben says to the construction worker before trying to look at his back to see his jacket seemingly sewing itself up from getting a bit torn after skidding over the road. "I was just... lost in thought."

Just as Ben added his next words, his Ultimatrix beeps and he brings up his wrist, the alien device immediately popping up a holographic map of New York, with a blinking red dot found in Central Park. "Duty calls. Thanks for the help, uhhh..." Ben suddenly says while people are still surrounding, definitely more so not because he just got from an accident, but because he's the city's most popular superhero.

"Uhhh, John Porter, sir." The same worker who helped Ben up responds. "You didn't have to thank me, sir. All I did was help you back up."

"It's still appreciated." Ben replies before running back down on the road and, with Master Control, he switches from his human form into something completely different.

Ben had become a bipedal creature that resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak-like mouth, wings that are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. And of course, the Ultimatrix symbol is located on his left shoulder.

Astrodactyl, the form Ben had become, then opens up his retractable wings and fires off his jetpack, eventually flying into the afternoon sky.

* * *

The black beast from before has black tentacles sprout from it's back as it uses them to whip at Luke and Jessica, who both expertly dodge each swing before Luke stood his ground and allowed a tentacle to strike him on the chest... and he was surprisingly fine!

With this, Luke then held onto the tentacle that hit him with both arms before yelling, "Jess!"

Responding to the signal given to her, Jessica runs at Luke and the tentacle before jumping and swing her right hand down with a karate chop, somehow cutting the appendage with her bare hand like it was a knife. This act made the black beast they're fighting screech in pain as it reeled back it's severed tentacle.

"Unbreakable skin and super strength, foo'!" Luke boasted, seemingly referring to himself and his girlfriend as he cracks his knuckles while Jessica slams her fist into her palm.

However, the response the beast makes was a simple roar before suddenly growing in size. From being merely seven feet tall, the symbiote monster grows into a towering fourteen feet tall as his shadow looms over the power couple.

However, just as the giant beast was about to crush them both with his fists, a green beam from the sky fires between the couple and the monster, interrupting the symbiote creature. When the smoke from the beam clears, Astrodactyl lands in front of Luke and Jessica.

"Cage. Jones." Astrodactyl says to the two before suddenly squawking, a seemingly inherit trait for his species.

Jessica Jones merely chuckled at the sight of the alien hero as she places her hands on her hips. "'Bout time one of you Avengers came. We were starting to think that we should start making our own group." The powerful woman jokingly mocked Astrodactyl.

The interrupted beast roars once more as it tries to catch Astrodactyl, but the alien flyer merely opens his beak and fires a green beam from his mouth, hitting the monster's face dead-on and makes it stagger. He then responds to Jessica, "What, you guys also came up with your own group name? What'd you call yourselves, the Defenders?"

"That sounds stupid. I prefer Hell's Angels. Defenders sound like a bunch of magic guys TRYING to be Avengers." Jessica retorted.

"Ah, don't listen to her, Ben. Glad to see ya." Luke Cage says to Astrodactyl politely.

Astrodactyl nods before switching to Diamondhead and faces the monster they've been fighting, which began to stand up after Astrodactyl blasted it earlier. "What's the deal with this guy?" Diamondhead asks the couple.

"Dunno." Luke responded directly. "Me and Jess saw him as a homeless guy earlier and he was coughing up blood. When we asked if he was alright, he turned into this and started saying he wanted to eat our brains."

"Thanks for the heads up. Definitely not using Brainstorm for him, then." Diamondhead joked, but kept a serious face on as he morphs his hands into diamond blades. "I got this. You guys get out of here."

Jessica scoffs before standing alongside Diamondhead with fists ready for combat. "Yeah, just cause your mister bigshot, leader of the Avengers, doesn't mean–"

"He's got this, Jess. Besides, we need to go fetch Danielle." Luke reminded his girlfriend, who responds with a sigh before rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Jessica replies before she lightly smacks Diamondhead's shoulder. "Try not to die. You promised to see Danielle's recital tomorrow."

With her last words, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones head off as the monster jumps at Diamondhead, who immediately ducks to strike a stabbing blow into the black beast's gut as it goes over him, completely missing Diamondhead with it's initial dodge, making the beast crash into the ground behind the Petrosapien.

Diamondhead turns around to face the monster again, but to his surprise, his attack did nothing as this symbiote regenerates it's stab wound before roaring at him again and finally catches Diamondhead off guard as it tackles him into a different area of the park, specifically, the road leading outside the park.

When they crash on the pavement, the civilians in the vicinity immediately start running away from the fight, but some of the screaming ones caught the monster's attention away from Diamondhead and to them instead. Diamondhead tried wriggling off from the black beast's clutches, but it simply clocked the Petrosapien right on his face, actually making it crack with it's inhuman strength. This actually managed to daze Diamondhead, enough for the monster to release the alien hero and lunge at the nearest civilian it could get it's hands on.

Diamondhead could only watch as the hulking monster grabs a lady and bites her head clean off, her blood spewing from the stump where her neck and head used to be. "Braaaaaains..." The beast softly spoke from it's blood soaked, toothy mouth. Normally, Diamondhead would be extremely angry, but... all he did was grit his teeth. Sure, he's still angry... but he's seen a lot of deaths for the past ten years, this attitude stuck to him. It's not the same Ben from before.

Of course, that doesn't mean seeing a civilian get killed mercilessly doesn't make him any less mad, as Diamondhead switches to Swampfire in a flash of green light before spraying a special kind of dark green gas at the nearby park trees, which he began commanding to his will as the branches of the trees start acting like elongated arm and began binding the carnivorous beast. With it's super strength, however, Swampfire knew it won't hold the monster as it began tearing through it's restrictions, so the Methanosian had to think fast as he gathers a fireball in between his hands and, once large enough, he held it over his head and hurls it at the black beast, exploding on impact.

But it did nothing as the monster emerges from the smoke unharmed and punches Swampfire in the face, knocking him back into a couple of bounces before eventually hitting a tree that stopped his momentum.

The symbiote creature then started running on all fours and starts gaining distance at Swampfire, who rubs his head after standing up from his previous predicament. Noticing his opponent coming at him, Swampfire creates flame tipped vines from his hands and charges at the monster as well.

The beast struck first, taking a huge swing with it's clawed hand, bur Swampfire managed to jumo over him and, upon landing behind the monster, the Methanosian swung it's fiery vines at the back of his enemy, scorching as well as cutting the monster's back. But like his other attacks from his previous two transformations, they did nothing, with his last attack useless as the scorch marks and slash wound was immediately healed by the beast's ridiculous healing factor.

The symbiote monster then turns around and finally backhands Swampfire away from itself before immediately following it's enemy by jumping towards Swampfire.

Swampfire crashes onto a parked car alongside the park's road, and the impact alone was so strong, it set off the alarms of not only the car he crashed on, but as well as the two others on opposite sides of the car. But as annoyed as the alien hero was at the three separate car alarms making noise in unison, the beast that was attacking suddenly fell from it's jump earlier and started clutching it's head in pain as it writhes all over the ground.

This did not escape Swampfire's notice as he sat up from the car he's on top on and looks at the two other noisy cars. As he watches the monster clutch it's head more in pain, Swampfire immediately theorized, "It's weak to immense sound?"

As if to answer his question, the beast then uses it's tentacles to grab the cars making all the noise, which made Swampfire jump off before the beast throws all three alarming vehicles into the distance, getting rid of all the annoying noise. It even started breathing in relief after getting rid of it's finally confirmed weakness.

This new revelation made Swampfire smirk as he stands up, throwing away of his flaming vine whips. The monster then looks at Swampfire, angrier than it already was before and runs at him again. But this time, Swampfire was prepared as he switches to a different form, using the bright green light from his Ultimatrix to blind the hulking beast temporarily.

When the light disappears, in Swampfire's place is an alien with blue metal skin, fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to his body, one on his forehead, one each on each side of his head, one on each shoulder, two on his chest, two on each hand, atop and on his palm respectively, and two on each leg, an overall rounded design, and long arms and legs, while on his back is a marking resembling a cassette tape.

This sudden change of appearance did not surprise the monster, but to Ultimate Echo Echo, the beast really should be. Before the monster could even swing it's fists, Ultimate Echo Echo simply aimed his palms at his opponent and blast a full powered sonic blast from each hand, and Ultimate Echo Echo is not stopping his attack. The two blasts were so powerful, the beast clutched it's head in pain again before it started shrinking, from fourteen feet, to nine, to seven, before eventually, the symbiote slime was peeled off and finally reveals the homeless man from earlier, a mere six foot three in height.

Once the hyper evolved Sonorosian stopped blasting soundwaves from his hands, the man the symbiote had possessed drops to his knees, ears bleeding because of Ultimate Echo Echo's attack. The man looked up at Ultimate Echo Echo, opening his bleeding mouth to say something, but the alien hero simply offered his hand for the man to help him stand up.

It looked like the man was reaching for Ultimate Echo Echo's hand, but, shocking the Avenger, the man falls to the ground...

... lifeless.

Another one... Another victim of uncontrollable power... He killed another one.

Truly, Ben's gotten a skewed perception of "heroism" nowadays...

* * *

"Edward Brock. Six foot three. 230 pounds. Former Daily Bugle writer. Fired from work because his boss didn't like his attitude for defending the vigilante Jonah Jameson hated, the Wraith. Diagnosed with cancer. Became homeless." A woman of Asian descent, wearing a typical police trench coat with her badge on her chest pocket, says to Ben as multiple police officers surround the dead body of the man Ben had just killed. Apparently, his name was Edward Brock.

"That all the info you got on this guy? Cause if J. Jonah Jameson somehow fires his employees by wrapping them in monster goo, then nothing you said explains his monstrous appearance earlier, Yuri." Ben says to the female officer, Yuri Watanabe.

"Obviously, we don't have answer for that." Yuri replies as an officer traces Edward's lying body with chalk while another sets up police tape that says 'Keep out'. "But Edward here has been a sight here around Central Park, with people calling him 'Homeless Eddie' and sometimes interacting with him, claiming he was a nice homeless person who wanted to spend his last days happily before the cancer takes him. But, just last week, certain people in social media who were familiar with him noticed he seemingly disappeared for a whole five days, eventually re-emerging in the sixth day on December 1st, and he wasn't the same since, like he was always sick and sometimes, food he finds or is given to him, he pukes it out immediately, like he didn't like ordinary food anymore."

Ben sighs, connecting some of the dots together and responds, "Luke and Jess did say when he became that monster, he started craving brains... Then he ate a woman's head off right in front of me. Explains his sudden dislike for normal food."

"That black goo that controlled him, though... There's barely any left except a single strand on his hair because of your overkill attack. We'll have forensics study it, but if we get nothing, I'll contact you and give it to you." Yuri responds to Ben.

"Thanks, commish'." Ben expressed his gratitude to his friend in the police force as he placed his hands behind his head and stretched out his back. "God, I need a vacation..." He adds before tapping Yuri on her back as a sign of farewell before he suddenly turns into Jetray and flies off, leaving behind a huge gust of wind in his wake, which blows off the snow in the area and even made some of the caps of some of the officers fly off their heads.

But like a badass, Yuri wasn't even fazed at the slightest. Once her Avenger friend is out of sight, Yuri then approaches Edward's body while a female officer crouches down with a tweezer and pinches the piece of the symbiote on Edward's hair before placing it in a small, cylindrical container, no bigger than a shot glass. Once she covered the container to keep the dormant symbiote piece inside, the officer hands it to commissioner Watanabe, who takes it and places it in her trench coat's pocket. "Get a morgue here, Lieutenant Weying. I want this crime scene ready for proper investigation once the clean up crew is done." Yuri says to the officer that handed her the symbiote.

Anne Weying, the same officer, nods to her superior as Yuri walks off while her radio makes a static noise, causing her to answer. However, unbeknownst to Anne, before she walks away from Edward's body, another piece of the symbiote emerges from the homeless man's shorts and stuck itself on Anne's boots.

* * *

After a couple of minutes flying, Jetray arrived in his destination: Paris, the City of Lights. Because of time zones, Ben left New York when it was still 3:33 pm, so now in Paris time, it's currently 9:33 pm. After turning back to human form in front of a restaurant with it's logo atop it, which is a sword and a fork crossed over each other below a big heart and the name "Sauvage's" in papyrus font below, Ben couldn't help but smile at the sight of this lovely establishment.

As he enters through the wooden doors of the restaurant, he is immediately spotted by the receptionist-slash-manager of the building, who immediately smiles and waves at him.

The receptionist is a lady shorter than Ben, with short red hair and equally red eyes, and dressed in a business suit, with her name "Jeannine" professionally carved onto her golden plated name tag pinned on her suit's collar.

"Ben! Hiii!" The girl, Jeannine Sauvage, exclaimed happily as she continued waving at Ben, who waves back as he approaches her at the reception desk. "How's my favourite customer?"

"Just here for a quick order. My usual, please." Ben replies.

"Will do!" Jeannine responds before she leans over her desk to look at the entrance to the main dining area and snaps her fingers, catching the attention of one of her waiters. "Son habituel. (His usual.)" Jeannine says to the waiter while pointing at Ben, who turns around and waves at the same waiter.

The waiter immediately recognized both the order of his boss AND Ben himself, giving both of them a thumbs up before taking a walk to the kitchen.

"Saw the news. What was that thing that attacked you?" Jeannine asks her friend, who faces her and makes him sigh.

"Let's just say, it was a crazy monster that took over a man's body." Ben simplified his explanation.

Jeannine nods and says, "Okay. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Sorry for bringing it up."

Ben gave her a reassuring smile in response and waves at her lightly, saying, "It's okay. I'm not too hung up about it. Gotta bury those problems every now and again."

"Speaking of burying..." Jeannine suddenly did a segway to a different subject. "So, I found this... weird sword in the attic of our house. Marc doesn't know about it yet because I wanted to know about it more, that's why I need your help. You, Amora and Peter are the only superheroes I'm close to."

Ben raised a brow in doubt as his lips formed a snarky smirk, while saying, "Come on, J. It's just a sword. Why do you need my hel–"

"It talks... The more I got closer, the chattier it became, and it kept telling me to kill people and feed it blood..." Jeannine interrupted Ben, which actually made his eyes go wide in shock.

"... I'll look into it. Give me a call tomorrow when your fiancé is out of the house so we don't have to worry about him finding out about this... talking sword." Ben immediately came up with a plan. "If it's magic, then we'll turn to Amora for help next."

Jeannine nods, just as the waiter from earlier arrives with a paper bag and hands it to Ben. "Thank you so much, Ben. Knew I could count on you."

Ben gives her a thumbs up before handing her cash for the payment for his food. "Tell Marc I said hi." Ben responds as he heads out the door od the restaurant.

"Will do!" Jeannine replies. "While you're at it, how about you go find a new girl too?" She joked.

"Oh, ha ha! Yes, I know! You're getting married and I'm not! Very funny!" Ben sarcastically replied to the redheaded girl who giggles at him before he leaves.

* * *

Landing in the balcony, Jetray turns back to Ben, holding his meal, and enters the kitchen, placing his paper bag of food on a nearby table as he calls out, "Amora? Victor? You guys home?"

"They're not home, master Tennyson."

"Ah, Gezz!" Ben shrieked as he jumped when someone answered directly behind him. The one who answered him is a bipedal android with an ant shaped head and glowing, blue eyes. "Don't scare me like that, Ultron..."

"Oh, forgive me, master Tennyson." Ultron, the android, apologizes while bowing in respect for his creator's friend. "Master Von Doom is currently in a meeting with Stark Enterprises and Rand Incorporated, while miss Amora is on a date with mister Parker. But miss Amora DID leave you a note on the refrigerator."

"Thanks, Ultron." Ben replies to the mechanical butler as he heads towards the fridge, immediately seeing a piece of paper with Amora's handwriting on it stuck by a fridge magnet. "Go make me a strawberry chocolate smoothie, please." He added as he held onto the paper before taking the magnet off of it with his free hand.

"As you wish." Ultron bows once more before heading to the blender near the sink and grabbing some strawberries from the nearby fruit basket then taking a pack of chocolate powder and sugar, ready to make a delicious smoothie.

As Ben pulls a chair for him to sit on, he reads the note his Asgardian big sister had left for him. It says...

 _Dear dweeb,_

 _I know you're not looking for a relationship again but, lately, you've had a lot of stress more than usual and I think you just need someone to be there for you. Me and Vic aren't gonna be around a lot since I'm dating Peter and Vic's pretty busy at work, not to mention, it looks like he wants to pursue Susan, and I totally see her being okay with a relationship with our resident shellhead. You need someone. Now I know your last relationships, except for that one with Daisy and Ava'Dara, have never been serious, but this time, you should consider being committed to a real one. You know, like with Daisy and Ava'Dara!_

 _Here's a list I made for every female friend I know, so, I hope you get to know more about them a lot more. Who knows. One of them could finally be the one._

 _Monica Rambeau_

 _Crystalia Amaquelin_

 _Jessica Drew_

 _Heather Douglas_

 _Jennifer Walters_

 _Natasha Romanoff_

 _Illyana Rasputina_

 _Bobbi Morse_

 _Elektra Natchios_

Ben cupped his chin in thought, a little impressed on how many friends Amora has made over the course of her time here on "Midgard". However, ge noticed that, from the little light reflecting on the glass table from the light on the ceiling, he noticed there's one last name written at the back of the paper.

When Ben flipped the paper, he reads the name out loud:

Carol Danvers.

"...Who the hell is that?" Ben asked himself. "L. U. C. I. A.?"

"Yes, master Tennyson?" LUCIA, the tower's AI, responds.

"Search database for a 'Carol Danvers', please." Ben requested.

"Acknowledged." LUCIA replies. After a few mechanical whirrs, LUCIA says, "Carol Danvers. Age: 28, Occupation: SHIELD Pilot, Marital Status: Single."

"...Wow, she's mundane compared to everyone else on the list. Okay, LUCIA. Set up a call for Monica Ramb–" Ben was about to say, until his Ultimatrix beeps, which made him look at it.

"Warning: interdimensional interference detected in Norway, Germany. Similar energy frequency as lady Amora's first emergence." His Ultimatrix warned him as a map of Norway appears and a red dot appears on it.

Ben's eyes are actually wide open. An energy frequency similar to Amora? That can only mean one thing...

"An Asgardian is arriving." Ben muttered to himself.

* * *

Upon arriving as Jetray, yet again, the alien hero turns back to normal upon landing on a grassy plain in Norway, with the time zone saying it's currently 10 pm in this country.

However, the night sky is very much well lit as what's supposed to be an aurora borealis is distorted forms a cone shape that suddenly fires down into ground before something else from sky passes through this new "aurora borealis tornado" and crashes into the ground with such force that it creates a large crater, big enough to fit a whole house in it.

Once the tornado disappears, Ben turns into XLR8 and closes his visor before skating to the centre of the phenomenon.

Eventually, the Kinecelaran reached the centre of the crater, but could not believe what he is seeing. He's seen a goddess make men fall for her in an instant, he's seen a man build suits with varying weaponry and versatility, he's even seen all out war between a technologically advanced tribe face off against alien shape shifters...

... yet somehow, he is very surprised to see...

...a beautiful, voluptuous, orange haired Asgardian woman dressed only in shoulder pads, a metallic bra and panties, a giant leather belt covering her waist, metallic boots and leggings, gauntlets, ribbons coming from her back and a headpiece with winged "ears" on them.

The Asgardian lady is currently unconscious, so XLR8 tries to reach for her to pick her up and get her somewhere safe...

...until the lady wakes up, blank white eyes open, grabs XLR8's hand and throws him away from her.

As the alien hero hits his back on the floor, the Asgardian woman stands up, summoning a gigantic broadsword in her right hand, and yells, "YOU DARE TOUCH ANGELA OF ASGARD, ASSASSIN OF HEVEN?!"

"Oh boy... This'll be a long night... And I haven't eaten my beef bourguignoin..." XLR8 could only complain at the situation he got himself into.

* * *

 **There you have it folks. Hope you all enjoyed that and liked the new direction we're sending Ben off in for this story.**

 **As usual beside to review and show your support to both me and the extremely talented Just Q, for everything she's done to make these stories awesome.**

 **Until Next time. CaptainRex75 out!**


End file.
